Summertime
by Shintaro-Chan
Summary: The trolls and kids continue to live in a new world together, but what happens when Karkats sensitive skin and the new atmosphere gets the better of him? John might just have to fix that. Oneshot, Johnkat, implied Dave x Terezi


"Jesus fuck John." Karkat murmured under his breath in the squelching heat, shielding his eyes from the New Earth sun. Out of any of the universes, the new one was practically exactly the same as the humans, much to the trolls distress. "I know you guys are built to be diurnal, but I doubt its comfortable for even you to get your eyes seared out by this ungodly sun, how the fuck do you stand it?" John couldn't help but chuckle, Karkat always seemed so disgruntled about something. "Aw come on Karkat, its not so bad once you get used to it!" John cheered giving Karkat a friendly _thwack _on the back, which was only responded with a angry mutter that sounded something like _"My face is burning off Egbert and your telling me to get used to it?"_

After some walking, both boys finally arrived to Johns house. It wasn't huge, about the same size as his old house, but when they walked inside, instead of baked goods scattered everywhere, oversized harlequins, and douchebags taking up the walls, they was potted plants on the counters, guitars resting against a wall, and squiddles strewn about. Jade was laying calmly on the couch, paying no mind to the TV but focusing her attention on her book instead. "Hey guys." She greeted halfheartedly looking up from her book "Im making a stew tonight for dinner, Karkat can have some if he stays long enough." Karkat nodded and mumbled a 'thanks' before heading up the stairs with John. Ever since they beat the game Jade had progressively warmed up to Karkat, probably since he and her brother were becoming increasingly close, it was hard not to see him around nowadays, and if she didn't warm up to him a little, life probably wouldn't be very fun. Plus John would annoy the hell out of her how Karkat meant well every time she gave him the cold shoulder or retaliated at his attitude.

"So what are we watching tonight?" John exclaimed practically bursting with excitement for their BroNightMovieNight (as he had put it) he shuffled through a bin of movies he had stashed under his bed "Rom-Coms or Action-Adventures first? I heard Ghost Rider is totalllly great! Well Nic Cage is in it after all, how could it not? And I haven't even watched it yet! I was saving it for one of our Bro-Nights!" Karkat sighed, trying not to smile at John's excitement "Fine, fine, we can start out with your shitty earth movies. But I get to pick the next one alright." They both settled down on his bed, John only briefly getting up to grab popcorn and candy to snack on before Jade made dinner _"Don't eat to much, im spending all day making this just for me" _After watching the movie and finishing a handful of Rom-Coms (which John admitted, weren't half bad) they ate dinner with Jade and sent Karkat home. (He and Sollux had a apartment together not too far from John's house) John decided to put his plan in to motion.

Well it wasn't _really_ a plan, per se, it was just something nice he had decided to do for Karkat. After all, he had been complaining about sunburns on his face and his eyes hurting for a few days now. And he just knew the _perfect_ remedy. He pulled open a drawer in his computer desk, thank god Karkat hadn't needed anything in there or decided to snoop, although he probably wouldn't think much of it even if he did see it.

It was a hat

A baseball cap, to be exact

It didn't have anything on it, it was just a simply grey hat.

Boring really, but he knew Karkat wasn't into any sports teams.

He got to work, pulling out his scissors and cutting horn holes on the top, then sewing around the holes to attempt to make it look better. It wasn't that great looking, but it would suffice. He continued to work on his creation, finally feeling finished, he put it back in his drawer and went to bed.

The next morning was full of Jade tending to her plants and a lazy breakfast of cereal and toast. John headed out towards Karkats apartment, he, Dave, Terezi, and Karkat all had agreed to spend the day at the amusement park that day, and since John had to pass by Karkat's house to get there, they agreed to take the bus together. Karkat was waiting at the step in front of the gate of the complex, his hands were folded and resting on his legs as he sat in a slightly crouched position, seemingly deep in thought, he snapped out of it when he heard John yell his name. "Heyy Karkatt!" he said in a almost too upbeat voice. It never ceased to amaze him how John could be so full of energy in these early waking hours. "Hey Egbert." Karkat greeted standing up "Ready to go? Or are we gonna wait here all day and have to get a earful from Strider and Terezi?" John nodded and headed towards the bus stop, skipping slightly with his excitement. "I haven't been to the amusement park in so long! Its gonna be great!" he flashed a winning smile and swug around the bus stop pole, vibrating in his stance as he waited for the vehicle. The bus eventually arrived, and after about 15 minutes of driving they came up to the amusement park. Thank god the other pair weren't there yet, but they weren't far behind either, with only 5 minutes of waiting both parties grouped together and headed into the park.

It wasn't long before Karkat proceeded to shield his face and mumble incoherent swears under his breath. John smiled before shuffling through his backpack, pulling out a baseball cap from it and handing it to the Cancer. "What the god forbidden hell is this John?" he looked down towards the hat in utter confusion, it had two holes in it, with little bits of thread and fabric sticking out, and a crab was painted on the front. A very bad crab at that. "Well your always complaining about the sun Karkat, so I figured id make you something to help! You wear it on your head, you see." Karkat couldn't help but be baffled at the sheer stupidity that was going on here, but Strider was giving him a look like if he didn't put it on, it'd be the last thing he'd do. Or in this case, didn't do. He sighed heavily and took the cap, pulling it over his head, the horn holes fit surprisingly well, despite it obviously being done by eye, and it _did_ shield most of his face from the sun.

And John's expression was worth it too


End file.
